The Piano Sonata
by scooter5710
Summary: What if your faith became someone else’s destiny....and your life resulted in someone’s death....Where the only way to love is isolation from the one you love....


To my loyal readers of "The girl next door," I am so sorry for not updating in months. I have been away to an intense educational camp so really my summer just started the past week. During my time at this camp, I took a writing course and one of the requirements was to write a play relating to family and that's just what I did. The original version has different characters names but the idea was meant for a Jimmy/Cindy fic. Once again I apologies for not updating and will try to update as soon as possible. For now though, please bare the " script like" style of writing, I will return to novel writing soon.

Characters

Cynthia Aurora Vortex -A young business women blooming with power, yet the gift to bestow destruction to her rivalries, she is alert, intelligent, street smart, clever and at times arrogant and self centered. Her stubborn personality provokes and agitates her to prevail in every conflict she encounters. Her harsh and cold personality clashes against her undying beauty and attractions. Sun kiss hair hangs to her mid shoulders and her wide observant eyes allure glazers to genuineness. She is slightly below average height and her slim small figure makes her look powerless and naive to the beholder. This underestimation becomes her strength and the encounters weakness. To enforce her intimidation, she goes by the nickname Cin and many under workers actually believe that the CEO President is a masculine male figure not a feminine one. Her personally life is shut off from her work life. Even so, under the appearance, the true Cindy is deprived of a realistic normal family and love. Her isolation and loneness though is one of the very reasons why she is so loveable.

James Isaac Neutron-A young man in his early adolescence, Jimmy is full of exuberant energy and honesty. Being Cindy's partner in crime he represents her rightness through her wrongness. Having a different prospective in life and work, his feelings are shown and not hidden unlike his coworkers. His work habits are the opposite of the power thriving world. A tall well built man in appearance, his nicely clean cut facial features brings out his boyish handsomeness. His classic brown hair though, is a strong attraction and his ocean blue eyes are piercing yet warm and calm. Growing up in a well defined family he is a well manner and at times easy going. True to the statement, opposite attracts, his interest in Cindy grows into a love-hate relationship, one of the first serious one he is in.

Liberty aka Libby-A bubbly person over all, she is extremely straightforward. Libby, being Cindy younger and only cousin, she is very close to Cindy. Her bright personality brings out her sweet girly features and beauty. One of her most remarkable features is her dark chestnut curly hair and almond color eyes. ( _I know there not actually related but in this story they are_)

Henry Vortex- Mr. Vortex is Cindy's father who Cindy rarely talks about. He is a well recognize man in the upper class and society, making public appearances every now and then. A man in his late forties, He is a single bachelor after his divorce with his wife whom he is in a heated competition with. Hard headed like his daughter, he refuses to emit that he is still in love with his be-late wife.

The belated Mrs. Vortex-This is Mr. Lee's ex wife and Cindy's mother. She lives far away from Mr. Vortex and Cindy but keeps close contact with Cindy. She is a middle age women in her early forties with an appearances that greatly resembles Cindy, just older.

Mr. Davidson-A man that does business with Cindy's client

Judy and Huge Neutron-Jimmy's loving parents

Elizabeth-Jimmy younger sister whom Jason loves and adores

Setting:

The busy life of New York is a regular routine for the inhabitance of million of unknown faces. The streets are crowed and the people are fierce and at times can be rude as they hustle to their destination. The tall skyscrapers and buildings are high among the clouds and heavens. It is a jungle of growing technology, fashion, money, people and dreams. The life style is high pace and demanding. Those who have power are within a circle of devouring domination. To be the best is to be corrupted. Sometimes even the concept of family and friends is buried and lost within such layers of cruelty. If you are not crafty in such art, the business world will suck you in and split you out. Growing talent is always wanted for the better or for the worst. If you do not give beyond your human abilities then a replacement is not just expected, it is granted. Even so, how far will a human being go to become satisfied? This high asked question is a consent inspiration and enforcement in one of New York's most dominating corporation. To be inside the colossal walls of the firm is a reward. Yet business is strict and direct. There is no laughter no games. If you fall, then the only thing catching you is the building's foundation. Only the best make million dollar negotiations in the enclosed conference room, and it is the only building in New York were a rich man can leave poor.

**The Piano Sonata**

_Act I_

_Setting: office_

_A folder slides across the table and stops in front of a fat and stoutly man. The man looks at the yellow folder and at the two people before him, a young man and woman. His facial expression is blank and the blood from his face begins to drain. The woman sitting behind the desk intertwines her hands and rests her elbows on the table as she smiles wickedly._

Cindy: Mr. Davidson. You know very well what's inside that folder so lets just cut to the point. So far, you have three options. One, pay my client the money you owe him. Two, you replace half of your employees and replace them with my client's workers, or three, you organize a committee of lawyers to defend yourself in court. Even so you will not defeat me, I will make certain of that. (_Speaks with dominance_)

Mr. Davidson: I understand (_afraid and frighten_) the money will be transfer by the end of the week and I will personally send you the list of employees we feel do not quality for the occupation.

Cindy: (_smiles profoundly_) I am glad we have an understanding...it was nice doing business with you. (_Turns to the tall handsome man next to her and says_) Jimmy, why don't you walk Mr. Davidson out for me (_Jason nods in understanding and leads Mr. Davidson out the door)_

Jimmy: (_Enters again and finds Cindy busy at work at her desk_) Cin, I never thought you could be so mean (_In a disappointed voice_) Laying off half his employers, I mean think of these people families.

Cindy: (_Looks up and replies_) Family? When was it ever about family? It's the business world, if you don't play hard, you get crush. It's as simple as that. Family is just some stupid concept they made up so during Christmas or any other holiday people spend massive amounts of money.

Jimmy: (_A little disbelief from Cindy statement_) I- I just never knew you could be so emotionless...

Cindy: (_Her cold eyes lighten and she replies mockingly_) Are you sure you're in the right field. I mean this is the business world...it's like going hunting. If you let your target look you straight in the eye, you would never be able to shoot it, because you would be able to see its weakness and that sympathy will turn into your own weakness.

Jason: (_Looks at her straight in the eye and speaks in a pleading voice_) Cindy...

Cindy: (_Turns away_) don't look at me like that...

Jason: (_Turns Cindy back towards him_) Why not?

Cindy: Because it makes me feel uncomfortable.

Jimmy: (_Smiles_) What ever the lady wants...( _Walks towards the door and stops_) Remember, noon, you owe me lunch.

Cindy:( _Cindy rolls her eyes_) Yeah right, you mean you owe me lunch.

Act II

_Setting: Italian restaurant_

_Angelic music rings and echo's through her ears as she entered the fancy restaurant. The waiter comes over, and directs her to her reserved table. Seeing Cindy, Jimmy stands up and pulls out a chair. Cindy sits down and Jimmy pushes the chair in and returns to his own seat._

Cindy: Am I late (_Sips her water_)

Jimmy: (_Gazing at Cindy, he studies her beautiful facial features_) Only and hour (_He smirks_)...I ordered for you.

Cindy: I was filing some papers and lost track of time.

Jimmy: Well… An apology will do.

Cindy: (_Looks at Jimmy funny and laughs_) hum I would but that word "sorry" isn't in my vocabulary. If you want me to say sorry you're going to have to change your name to sorry.

Jimmy: (_Raising an eye brow_) Oh really, well then I change my name to sorry, call me sorry.

Cindy: Nope, can't do, that's not your name, **James.** (_A little serious in her tone_)

Jimmy: But I decided to change my name, you have to say sorry. That isn't fair.

Cindy: (_Shrugs her shoulders_) Life isn't fair, (_Changes the subjects_) Hey look our food is here.

Jimmy: (_Temporarily gives up and focus on his own plate. Cindy stares at her plate and then at his_) What?

Cindy: (_Smiles sweetly_) Lets switch plates; I don't like Asian Chicken Salad

Jimmy: But you ordered it last time (_Half chewing his food, he decides to switch abruptly and lets Cindy win before it becomes a heated augment_) Ok ok...

Cindy: (_Digs into the new plate excitedly and looks over at Jimmy's Asian Chicken Salad. Smiling sweetly she blows him a kiss and Jimmy pretends to block it jokingly. Swallowing her food, she asks_) Are you doing any thing this weekend?

Jimmy: Well I was..(_Gets cut off_)

Cindy: Good, you can attend a party my lame excuse for a father is throwing this weekend. (_Ignoring Jimmy and continues_) Ever since my parents got a divorce it's like their completing against each other. I mean they live on two separate ends of the United States for goodness sake. They're always trying to see which one is better off then the other. It's kind of funny, because they only want me there to show off to their so called rich friends and for me to report back to the other about how extravagant it was. But anyways, I'll pick you up on Friday and we can drive out into the country where my dad lives. (_Looks down at her watch_) Oh crap, I need to get going, business meeting have to attend (_Picks up her belongs and hurries out_)

Jimmy: (_Sighs and mumbles_) I love you too...( _Jimmy thinks about their relationship, sometimes he finds it hard to get to know her. It seems like the more he tries the more she pushes him away_)

Act III

_A dream brought to life, a private road that leads to one of the most elaborated mansions and most well known one on the East Side of Wayne County, the decorative mansion lays hidden and submerge within quietness and solitude. Surrounded by secluded acres upon acres of perfectly landscaped scenery and vegetation, the estate it self, was previously design for the former mistress liking and she took it in her pride to take care of it and made sure it was in high maintenances. Though the mansion stills brilliantly stands among the expensive plot of land. The once warm and radiant atmosphere has disappeared and now the high walls hangs with loneliness and forgotten memories enclosed within the walls. _

_Cindy pulls the car up around the circled drives and stops._

Jimmy: Wow! (_Looking over at Cindy for an explanation_) You never told me your father was Henry Vortex. One of the wealthiest well known person in New York.

Cindy: You never asked (_she proceeds up the marble steps. Jason follows after a second of bewilderment. The butler greets them at the door and tells them that Mr. Vortex is in the studies. They enter the room, and Mr. Vortex goes over and kisses his daughter lightly on her cheeks but Cindy doe not return the affection. Mr. Vortex, a man in his late forties, is tall with jet black hair. )_

Mr. Vortex: Well, who might this be? (_Offers Jimmy a drink_)

Cindy: This is James Isaac Neutron.

Jimmy :( _Accepts the drink_) It's very nice to meet you sir.

Mr. Vortex: I like your manners son, and you seem like the person I would get along very well with. We should go play golf sometimes. It's the first time Cindy here has every brought home a boy for her daddy to meet. (_Mr. Vortex winks at Jimmy and Cindy roll's her eyes_) Anyhow, I have business to attend to. I presume I will see you at the party?

Jimmy: (_Shakes Mr. Vortex's hands_) Yes sir, it was a pleasure to meet you too. (_Mr. Vortex exits_)

Cindy: Come on, I'll take you too one of the guess rooms.

Act IIII

_Jimmy and Cindy walk out onto the deck from the guest house. He tries to grab her hands and hold it in his but she pulls away._

Cindy: Hey, that's my credit card hand! (_Punches Jimmy lightly and he pretends to fall over with pain and Agony. Cindy lightly slaps him as gets up laughing_.)

Jimmy: So tell me, out of all the 150 rooms in the mansion, what made you decide to put me in your pool house or guest house, what ever you call it, when it's not even in the house.( _Throws his hands up in the air_) Especially when I am deadly afraid of water because I can't swim. Just think, in the middle of the night I could sleep walk and fall right into the pool and drown misery. (_Cindy stares aimlessly into the blue clear water and then looks at Jimmy with a mischievous grin_.)

Cindy: You can't swim?

Jimmy: No, why? (_Looks at her questionably_)

Cindy: Well...it's about time you learn how. (_Quickly pushes him in and watches as he struggles and sinks to the bottom. A moment past, Cindy sighs, rolls her eyes and dives smoothly into the water. She grabs on to his motionless arms and swims up. Breathing heavily, she drags him out of the water and onto the concrete_.)

Jimmy: (_Starts to cough and split up water_) what the (_Cough_) heck. Why did you (_Cough_) do that for?

Cindy: I thought you were pretending (_Jimmy coughs uncontrollably and falls back motionless and still. Cindy kicks him lightly_) Jimmy? (_She bends over and places her head near his chest and listens to his pulse. Catching her off guard, in a swift motion, Jimmy flips Cindy, switching their position. Cindy quickly pushes him off before he attempts anything further_) I see how it is, that's what I get for saving your life, you owe me big time. (_She gets up and walks away_)

Jimmy: Yeah, I owe you for purposely pushing me in. You're such a hero (_Sarcastically_) Hey, where are you going?

Cindy: (_Turns around_) I have a party to get ready for

Jimmy: (_Confuse)_ But that's six hours from now

Cindy: Exactly!

Act V

_Cindy stands before a full length mirror patiently. Her hair is half pulled back in a sophisticated twist with some loose curls that shapes and forms her delicate face. At her feet, the seamstress is working fast, adding some finishing touches to the helm of the fragile dress. _

Seamstress: Just a few more quick stitches...there! (_Stands back and admires her work. The double door opens, and both Cindy and the seamstress turns and looks. A young girl enters in and elegant emerald dress.)_

Libby: Hey gorgeous! How's my favorite cousin doing!

Cindy: (_breaks into a big smile_) Well well well, look what the cat dragged in...Ha! More like your only cousin. How was your Europe trip?

Libby: Foreign- The Bahamas was way better. (_Goes over and stands next to Cindy. They both gaze at their complexion_) You changed...

Cindy :( _Smiling_) So have you. Come on, we better get going; my father is probably looking for me.

_Jimmy stands near the punch bowl as he watches the classy crow make small talk amongst themselves. He runs his hands though his chestnut hair out of an old habit and wonders where Cindy is. The whole day he has spent exploring the grounds and the many rooms of the estate by himself. The last time he heard from Cindy was when he was having an early dinner. She had called to inform him that she was getting her hair and make up done, but that was three hours ago. A sudden tap awakes him from his thoughts as he turns around and a coquettish girl stands before him._

Betty: If it isn't James Isaac Neutron from college. (_Smiles seductively_)

Jimmy: (_Surprise_) Betty, you remember me?

Betty: (_Moves closer to him_) Everyone calls me Beth now, and how could I forget...you know I always had my eye one you.

Jimmy :( _Blushes and shifts slightly_) I-I thought it was the other way around back in those days.

Betty :( _Laughs innocently_) It wasn't that long ago you know...( _The crow suddenly goes silent and Jimmy and Betty conversation is cut off as they both turn towards the top of the stairs. There stands Cindy in arms with her father as they descend, never taking his eyes off of her, Jimmy applauds with the crow. Her strapless dress is simple yet breathing taking as it hovers close to the floor and it perfectly shapes her body as she moves.)_

_Across the ball room_

Libby: Isn't that your boyfriend over there. And who is that chick next to him. Oh he's in trouble.

Cindy: (_Releases herself from her father's arms_) Follow me.

Jimmy: (_Sees Cindy coming and looks over at Betty_) Uh-oh

Cindy: (_Goes over to Jimmy and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him down for a short passionate kiss. Softly pulling away, leaving Jason memorize, Cindy turns and faces Betty and then looks at Jimmy for an explanation_) And who might this be?

Jason: (_Taking the opportunity, he entwines his fingers in Cindy's and wraps a strong arm around her petite waist_) This is Betty Quinlin, a former colleague, Betty; meet Cynthia Vortex, my girlfriend.

Betty: (_Shock_) It's nice meeting you.

Cindy: (_Resting her head on Jimmy's chest_) Same to you.

Libby: (_Watching_ _from the sideline, tries not to laugh but burst out with laughter_) Ha! Oh excuse me!

Betty: (_Embarrass and ashamed_) its nice talking to you both, but I better get going. (_Leaves_)

Cindy: (_Turns her attention to Jimmy_) Come on, I have to introduce you to all my father's friends before we can leave.

_The oak door shuts close behind them as they entered a dim room. Jimmy squints his eyes as he takes a look around the room. _

Jimmy: Where are we?

Cindy: (_Kicking off her heels_) It's a practice room slash show case room. (_Stretching_) I'm so glad that's done with. ( _Yawns tiredly_)

Jimmy: (_Jimmy walks around and looks at the plagues and medals showcase around the room_) It's only been fifteen minutes into the party.

Cindy: (_Goes over to the piano and begins to play_) And...

Jimmy: And you took six hours to get ready for it and now you're only showing up for fifteen minutes?

Cindy: And...

Jimmy: And I guess being with you is the only important reason, so I guess it doesn't really matter.

Cindy: So true...if only I can say the same to you.

Jimmy: (_Ignores her comment_) My mother called earlier. She was wondering if you wanted to come on our annual family camping trip. Plus my little sister is really anxious to meet you.

Cindy: How old is she...cause you know I hate kids. No I don't hate them, I dislike them with passion. (_Continues playing_)

Jimmy: (_Shaking his head_) She's five ( _Studies a picture closely and picks up the frame_) I didn't know you had a sister...A twin one to be exact-is she anything like you...cause if she isn't, do you mind introducing me to her, I might like her better.

Cindy: (_Stops playing and looks at Jason_) No...she's nothing like me, where total opposites. Just like the black and white keys on the piano. I was like the white keys and she the black ones. Yet we looked so much alike that our parents had to put us in separate schools. My sister thought it was funny, and always made me switch places with her. I always end up having to take some exam she didn't want to take or do something silly like that. (_Begins to play again)_ Then one day, the only time I ever asked her to switch places with me...on her way to my piano recital she was hit by a drunk driver and was instantly killed. (_Stops playing and turns away from Jimmy to hide her tears_) I should have died that day not her. It was my faith...yet somehow it end up being her destiny. After that event, our family just fell apart and until this day I still haven't found the reasons to forgive myself. That's why I rarely play the piano anymore. And if I do, I never play the black keys. You can say I have given up my dreams. As a child I always wanted to become a pianist but since I took my sisters life away, I have made it my goal to accomplish my sisters' dreams.

Jimmy: (_Puts down the picture frame, walks over to Cindy and sits down next to her. He embraces her in a supportive hug as she cries and shows her weakness for the first time in front of him_.) I' am so sorry...( _He mumbles in her hair_)

Act VI

_Trickles and beads of sweat runs down Jimmy's face and body as the yellow sun beats on his bare naked back. Resting, sections of cut wood surrounded him. Yet he didn't mind, the sweet smells of nature replenish his body mentally and physically. Girly giggles rang through his ears as he turns towards two figures walking. The taller and older figure walks towards the cottage and the smaller and younger one runs towards him laughing. He opens his arms and catches the little girl. The little girl screams playfully and pushes him away as he plants a kiss on her soft golden locks of hair. _

Elizabeth: Ewe you're sticky and smelly.

Jimmy: (_Chuckles and begins to tickle the child and throws her in the air_) Oh really? (_Sets her down on a tree trunk_) So tell me, what do you think of Cindy?

Elizabeth: She's pretty, and funny...I like her a lot. She promise me she will play dress up with me later. You should marry her so she can play with me all the time.

Jimmy: (_Looks down at Elizabeth and takes her advice seriously. Jimmy kneels down_) Well let me deal you in a little secret (_Whispers into Elizabeth's small ears_)

Elizabeth: (_Eyes grow big and face brightens_) Really? (_Jimmy puts a finger over his lips to seal their secret. Elizabeth's gets up and runs into the cottage. Jimmy follows her with his eyes. Cindy leans against the door frame and smiles at Jimmy and Jimmy soon place his eyes on her. She walks down towards him_)

Jimmy: (_Cindy reaches him and stands watching him_) So, what did you tell my sister to make her like you so much?

Cindy: (_Shrugs lazily_) Oh you know, how babies are made and how painful it is giving birth.

Jimmy: Oh dear...( _Laughs_)

Cindy: Your parents are really nice... are they always like that? They just seem so happy together...It's kinda weird, I'm never around things like that...( _hugs herself_)

Jimmy: I guess, I mean I never paid attention to how they act. They just always have been like that. (_Pulls on his polo_) Come on, I want to show you this trail before we have dinner.

Cindy: Ok...wait (_Squints up her face_) You smell that, yuck, it smells like nature.

Jimmy: (_Breaths in deeply_) It smells wonderful

_They walk up a trail that ends on top of a high hill, almost a mountain. _

Cindy: Oh my gosh! The view is so beautiful!

Jimmy: I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure after that remark you made about nature.

Cindy: (_Closes her eyes and opens them after a short peaceful period and scans the scenery_) You see that other hill over there. ( _Points_)

Jimmy: (_Shades his eyes and looks hard_) Yeah I think so.

Cindy: Do you think if I stood right here and scream at the tops of my lungs, do you think you will be able to hear me from over there?

Jimmy: Probably not...

Cindy: (_Commands_) Lets fine out. Go to the other hill.

Jimmy: What? Wait a minute; you want me to hike all the way over there?

Cindy: It's not that hard, there's a trail

Jimmy: Yeah, but do you know how long it's going to take

Cindy: (_Sighs_) Remember the first time we went out, and I clearly remember you saying you would walk to the ends of the world just for me. Well this is even closer.

Jason: Yes I remember, but you forgot a part, the part where you told me if I ever did walk to the ends of the world to stay there too! (_Cindy folds her arms and begins to pout_) Fine, but you have to agree on one term. That the next time I take you to that Italian restaurant we both like. You have to promise me you won't switch plates with me or show up late.

Cindy: Ok fine

_Two hours later_

Cindy: (_Sits Indian style as she rest her back against the tree. Shading her eyes with one hand she finally sees a tiny figure on the opposite hill waving. Cindy gets up and claps her hand into a cone shape to eject her voice_) CAN YOU HEAR ME!(_She screams but the wind carries her voice away_) I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU! SO MUCH I HAVE BEEN HOLDING IN!SOMETIMES I CANT SEE HOW YOU CAN BE WITH SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON LIKE ME! I'AM BEING A COWARD BUT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN SAY I LOVE YOU AND NOT GET HURT!(_Cindy gives him the signal to return and she collapses into a mound of tears and whispers to her self_) I' am just afraid...

_Jimmy returns and fines Cindy sitting hugging her knees staring at the evanescence sun setting in ribbons of fading colors. He goes over and sits next to her. She leans over and rests her head on his shoulders and he puts a comforting arm around her._

Cindy: Did you hear me? (_Jimmy shakes his head no, and returns his glaze back to the sunset. Some how in that moment though, there is an understanding, just an indescribable feeling not need explaining_.)

ACT VII

_Jimmy enters the familiar office after a long weekend camping. He shuts the door lightly, and enters the conjoining office that he and Cindy shares. _

Cindy: I want this complete and on my desk in two hours (_Hands the secretary a thick folder of paper work_)

Secretary: Yes Miss

Cindy :( _Looks at the secretary_) What kind of lipstick are you wearing?

Secretary: It's the latest summer color……..

Cindy: Take it off, this a firm, not an advertisement building. If you want to advertise then I suggest you go elsewhere. (_Secretary nods and exits quickly_)

Jimmy: You seem peachy today (_Hands her a bouquet of fresh flowers_)

Cindy: I just lost the change to make an agreement with EXCON Corp. because our ditzy secretary decided to be stupid and not inform me (_Rubs her forehead intensely_) ugh, (_Pushes the flower away_) I'm allergic to flowers.

Jimmy: No you're not, you're just stress out. (_Goes behind the desk and gives her a neck message_) Why don't you take the rest of the day off…and tonight I'll take us to that little Italian restaurant you love so much. Huh? What you say to that…..

Cindy: (_Looks up_) but I have so much work to do……I am so behind……

Jimmy: I have a surprise?

Cindy: You can't bribe me with that. (_Jimmy puts on his puppy face and pretends to beg and whimper._) Ok ok, you are giving me an even worst headache. (_Gets up and picks up her belongs_). But you know, I am doing this because I want to not because you "suggested" me too. (_Jason smiles_)

_The familiar angelic music rings through her ears but is drown out by the raising blood triggering her anger. Cindy sits agitated, strumming her fingers on the table, stopping, she takes yet another glance at her watch, and continues to strum her fingers in an irritated fashion. The waiter comes over._

Waiter: Is there anything else I can get for you Miss (_Hopefully_)

Cindy: (_Looks up and tires to be pleasant_) No, I'll be leaving, (_Takes out her purse and puts a generous amount of money on the table_ _and proceeds towards the exit_)

Waiter: (_Calls after her_) But Miss, you haven't even received your meal yet (_Cindy ignores the waiter and continues walking_)

_Outside, it begins to rain as Cindy walks through the deserted streets._

Cindy: (_Thinks to herself_) I can't believe that idiot didn't show up. I even came early (_Thoughts becomes angry_) How dare he stood me up.

_Suddenly, Cindy Stops dead in her tracks as she sees Jimmy walking on the opposite side in arms with another girl supporting her……..Betty…..anger, pain and betrayal flares throughout her body. Cindy blood becomes cold as she sees Betty turning around and hugging Jimmy tightly….and then there eyes met. Jimmy jaws drop and reacts by pushing Betty aside in protest, but it was too late. Cindy was already gone. Jimmy takes flight after Cindy, running and screaming her name but the gentle rain begins to down pour and drowns out his words, blurring his vision. Jimmy begins to gain and catches up with Cindy, as she stumbles to the ground. Cindy tires to get up but gets hypnotize by blinding lights, her body freezes and everything is in slow motion. Then all of a sudden it speeds up, in a quick moment her body is push aside, slamming to the hard ground. Pain begins to numb her body as she tries to get up and recall what just happen. She looks around, and reality hits her. Jimmy is on the opposite side next to a car that has just stop, lying in a twisted mound. Fear over comes her as she scrambles to his side._

Cindy: (_Warps her arms around Jimmy and holds him tenderly_) Jimmy, Jimmy, Oh God, please be ok… (_Tears and rain drops mixes together. She looks down at his bloody body_) I- I am so sorry… Stay with me Jimmy, please be ok, Please be ok……I'm so sorry (_Begins to sob uncontrollably shaking both of their bodies_) I am so sorry...

Jimmy: (_With all his might Jimmy open his bruise eyes and whispers softly_) My name isn't sorry, it's Jimmy. Don't be sorry (_Faints_)

_The hospital walls are a dead white color and a sick sight to the eyes. Cindy sits frantically in a chair, cold, wet, confuse and distress. (Betty enters)_

Betty: Cindy?

Cindy: Get out of here! You have no rights…. Leave now, or I will make your life a living nightmare.

Betty: No listen, I need to explain. What you saw isn't what happened. (_Voice begins to crack_) Jimmy…Jimmy had nothing to do with me. He was on his way and he saw me looking like a total mess. My boyfriend…he left me and…and I was going to do something stupid. He talked me out of it and agreed to walk me home to make sure I wouldn't attempt anything stupid….I-I...it wasn't his fault. You have to understand...

Cindy: Get out! I don't care anymore; just **leave** (_Breaks down into tears_) please… (_Betty exits. Moment past and the doctor enter. Cindy quickly gets up)_ Is he ok? Will he be aright?

Doctor: (_Does not look at Cindy directly_) We have placed him in urgent care. I am sorry Miss Vortex but it seems that Jimmy might not make it through the night. He has lost a lot of blood, and the fracture in his head has cause eternal bleeding. He is currently in a deep coma.

Cindy: There has to be a way...you have to help him. Please I am begging you...

Doctor: The only advice I can give is for you to go see him. Sometimes having a love one there can bring the patient out of the coma. If he comes back, there is a likely a higher change for him to recovery but I am not making any promises. (_Cindy nods in understanding_)

_Cindy enters the dim room and sees Jimmy lying motionless on the hospital bed. She goes over and sits next to him as tears begins to flow again. His eyes are close and his skin is ghost pale with cuts and gashes covering his injured body. With shaking hands Cindy takes his hand in hers and kisses them_

Cindy :( _Looks down at Jimmy_) Please tell me you're pretending…just like that time by the pool……Remember, I saved you that day…….(_Sobs_) why can't I save you again...(_Shakes her head_) I am ungrateful and therefore God is punishing me for it right now….. For so long have I just wanted to tell you I loved you but I was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt, but the thing is I did get hurt. Even if I never told you my feelings, it was still there, I could never suppress them. When I saw you with Betty my heart just fell to pieces...I was wrong to assume things...but I did... Oh Jimmy you have to live. You just have too, you can't leave me. I won't let you. Can't you see, you're in my very soul. Don't torment me like this. You're Killing me, I can't go throw with it again, I can't loose someone I love all over again. I won't let my self wake up from yet another nightmare and realize it's the reality. You can't go, not like this. Not knowing the truth...You can't die...Oh God please don't take him away from me. (_Stroking his wounded hand, Cindy finally confess_)...I-I love you...( _There is a light squeeze from Jimmy's hand and then everything goes still. His pulse dies and the machine begins to beep loudly as the screen goes blank. Nurses and Doctors rushes in. Cindy is push back and stands crying_)

Doctor: Some one checks his vital signs. Bring me the Cardiovascular.

Nurse: Ready in 3 2 1

Doctor: Clear...200 joules...

_The room spins and Cindy tumbles to the ground_……._everything goes black_

Act VIII

_The light shines through the high window. Cindy opens her eyes to find her mother and father oddly in the same room together and as well Libby. They all get up from there uncomfortable position and surrounds her bed._

Libby: You're awake (_Smiles slightly_)

Cindy: (_Anxiously)_ Jimmy...is he ok...you have to tell me he's ok.

Libby: (_All three looks down_) Cin...( _Begins to cry_) he's dead. I am so sorry.

Cindy :(_Cindy falls back onto her bed_.) Please leave...I want to be alone...( _They are reluctant but agrees too. Cindy turns and sobs into her pillow. There is a light knock on the door and the door opens. Enters the Neutron's_)

Judy Neutron: Sweetie...(_Eyes are red_) Don't do this, Jimmy wouldn't want to see you like this.

Cindy: No, please...I am begging you...please leave... (_Judy goes over and sits on the bed and strokes Cindy's mangle hair. Huge Neutron stands near by_)

Judy Neutron: Cin, there is something that both the Mr. and I think you need to know. (_She pulls out a small box and hand it to Cindy_) This was found in his pockets... When we got back from the camping trip he asked me for my engagement ring that was past down through my family. He told me that he loves you with his entire heart and that deep down he knew you felt the same why. Somehow he just knew... He just he wanted to make you happy, he said he wanted to give you the love that you deserved. The reason why he asked for my engagement ring was because it is really important to our family. Therefore he wanted to give it to you because he wanted family to be important to you too. He knew giving you any other ring wouldn't have been the same….(_After a moment_ _the Neutron gets up and leaves. Cindy opens the velvet box and begins to cry at the sight of the ring_. _She pulls out her cell phone and dials the familiar number_. _It rings but no one picks up and is transferees into voicemail)_

Jimmy: Hey! I'm currently not here right now or I am not in the calling district and therefore probably have no service but just leave a message and I'll get back to you soon…..Beep.

Cindy :( _Is shaken as she hears his voice again_) Jimmy please pick up the phone…. (_Cries_) Why can't I reach you…. What district are you in……You have to come back…(_After a moment_) No I'll come to you……..(_Hangs up_)

Natalie: (_Enters the hospital room and_ _screams_) Someone help! (_Sees Cindy lying on the floor with empty medicine bottles around her_ _and a deep cut in her wrist_)

_Cindy is rushed into the emergency room as the Lee's and the Johnson's wait outside_.

Doctor: We're loosing her!(_Nurses frantically hook up machineries_)

Cindy: (_Her body is light, and empty as Cindy walks though the endless white room._) Hello is anyone there?

Jimmy: Cindy!

Cindy: Jimmy (_Runs towards him and hugs him tightly_) I was so afraid. They said you were dead…..But I knew they were wrong…..

Jimmy: (_Lets go of Cindy_) There isn't much time, you have to go back.(_Takes her hand and leads her toward an open door_) Go, Hurry!

Cindy: NO! I won't leave you….not again……you have to come with me….

Jimmy :(_Stokes her face_) Cin….I belong here now……there isn't anything we can do……

Cindy: How could you say that……Jimmy please…come with me….I' am begging you…. I can't bare to loose you again now that I found you.

Jimmy: (_Takes a step back_) You have to be strong. You have to live for the both of us. It was meant this way…..

Cindy: But I love you…..I'll die without you.

Jimmy: No, you will live because you love me. (_Places a gentle kiss on the top of her head_) Now go, before its too late……( _Lightly pushes Cascade towards the closing door and she enters_)

Doctor: (_Cindy's motionless body begins to stir and her pulse reappears on the blank screen_) She coming back! She fighting…..she wants to live…..

_Time: a week later_

_The wide door opens to the Mansion and both Cindy and her parents enter dressed in black. There eyes are wet from the funeral and the air is dry and sad. _

Mrs. Vortex: Honey why don't you go rest a little. It's been a long day... I've got to talk to your father but I will be right up if you need anything. (_Watches as Cindy ascends the stairs and turns to Mr. Vortex_) Henry, our daughter deserves more then this. She deserves a family. (_Mr. Vortex nods and they embrace each other for the first time in years_)

_Cindy walks into the familiar practice room. A painful memory begins to wash back into her mind. She remembers the last time she was here...She goes over to the piano and sits down. Cindy slowly lifts up the covering and to her surprise a little note slips out. She looks at the note, "I wish you will show me the real you" and then at the piano keys. The black keys are all painted white...Her eyes begins to tear but this time a small smile escapes her lips as she gently run her fingers down the white keys._

Cindy: Oh Jimmy...( _Cindy sits down and begins to play the piano with all the keys just like the many times before her sister's death….. A gentle breezes enters the opened window and washes clarity and hope all over Cindy's body…. She has finally found the reasons and courage to forgive herself and live her life. _)

THE END

A/n- please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
